Your Life or Mine
by BlazeofthePhoenix
Summary: Two assasins, one sister, a martial arts expert, a stuntman, a hacker, a FBI agent, a doctor, a choreographer, and a mechanic.... Read and find out for yourself...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... If I did I'd have all the anime stuff I want right now... ask before you take. Characters aren't mine, storylines are. If my story reflects yours in any way I apologize.  
  
  
  
  
Your Life or Mine  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
"Your information is at coordinates 40 1/2 N and 75 5/6 E," the voice on his cell said.  
  
Sighing he picked up the few things that he hadn't and threw them into his bag. Small and waterproof it did the trick for his line of work. He picked up his small black phone and dialed quickly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sis? Look up 40 1/2 N and 75 5/6 E"  
  
"It's a lake of some sort. Need help bro?"   
  
"Sure, 2 hours from now I'll need a transport."  
  
"Alright then, see you there."  
  
He flipped his tiny phone shut and dressed for his trip. He picked up his bag and sighed once again as he looked around the room. checking his watch he frowned and walked out the door. He jumped onto his Yamaha R1 and sped off. According to his coordinates the infomation would be underwater. Now how'd they manage that? He hopped off his bike and walked into a bar, right on shore.   
  
'Perfect' he thought and bit into his hamburger. His eyes occasionally flicked over the the lake, watching it for a trap of some sort. Chewing carefully he watched the other members in the bar at a time. One old man, apparently getting extremely drunk on account of his "darlin'" yelling at him, another, younger man, casually sipping wine and surveying the bar. 'Now that's unusual' He thought cautiously. The only other person that was of great interest to him was a young blond. Her hair was streaked with silver, her eyes as blue as the sky, and her body was to die for. Her black dress hugged every curve she had, and was short enough to reveal a pair of long creamy legs. 'Too bad I can't stay here longer.' He thought casually, a smile tugging at his lips as he stared, unabashed at the woman.   
  
*Beep Beep*   
  
His watch timer had gone off. Much to his surprise the usual one and a half hours he used to prepare had flown by. Paying his check he grabbed his bag and left. Next he stashed his bike in a warehouse. Equipping himself with a standard issue pp7 he pulled on a temporary air mask and dove into the water. Puling out his global posioning unit he glanced through the water. '1/2 degree left 2/5 a degree forward.' he thought while swimming through the water. As he reached the point where his information was to be. Suddenly, just as he reached his destination shots rang out the jets of water flew up into the air.   
'DAMN' Looking around he saw a plastic tube with a sheet of paper in it. He made a wild grab at the tube, only to be stopped by two bullets grazing his hand and his forearm.   
'screw this' he snatched the tube and tried to swim away, but his blood left a visible trail for his adversaries to follow.  
  
"HEY, BRO! HEADS UP!"   
  
"Yes, finally... right on time!" He looked up and grabbed a ladder that his sister had thrown down. He was lifted into the air and chuckled as he watched his attackers shoot at the chopper. They made it over the bar before someone shot at them.   
  
"SHIT, Bro! You're gonna have to bail at that apartment complex!" she called down from the controls.  
  
"Sure! Can you land this pile somewhere? I'll stay at that complex!" he yelled over the roar of the chopper.  
  
"TIME TO JUMP BRO!" she called back hastily. Sweating and trying to hold the controls in place was hard enough, let alone trying to manuveur the chopper correctly. 'Shit, i'm not high enough. It'll have to do.' she thought, struggling to keep the damn chopper straight. Looking down she saw her brother crash through someone's window.  
  
"Ow..." he groaned, still clutching his tube of papers, and his bag.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" an angry voice screeched. He looked up and his eyes fell upon the girl from the bar. Not nearly as well dressed as before she still held a natural flair with her good looks and of course her very interesting, at least to him, body. A towel was wrapped around her waist, and her hair was dripping wet.   
"Get. Out." she said simply, pointing a gun at his head.  
Looking down the barrel of a gun was not his idea of a good time, but she had a point. He got up and went to the door, but heard someone cocking a gun in the hall.  
  
"Sorry miss. Gotta run." stuffing his tube into his bag he jumped out the window and grabbed onto the next outdoor porch in from the apartment across the hall. He jumped to the next one down, and so on, until he heard someone shooting at him from above. A man, about 5' 11" with brown hair and dressed in a black suit, was firing a magnum in his general direction.  
'Not very good at aiming I see' he thought and grinned almost happily. Suddenly a small gun was pressed to his back. "What's your name?"  
  
"Darien. Yours?" Darien said, slightly curious.  
  
"None of your damn business, bro."   
  
"Hey Rei. God are you trying to scare the shit out of me? Or just kill me?" He said, relaxing a little bit.  
  
"Naw, come on. Let's get a move on." Rei and Darien hopped the rest of the way down, easily unseen by the man upstairs who stopped firing a while ago. Darien was wincing slightly as he scraped his cuts on the ledges and railings. Rei followed quickly, wiping his blood off the ledges as she jumped down.   
"Bro, you didn't tell me you were bleeding." Rei whispered to him.  
  
"It's not important. Let's go." Darien finally reached the ground. He started to get up and walk to the back of the building near a park, but a small figure assaulted him. She pushed him to the ground and pointed a pistol at his head.   
"What the hell?" Darien started to say.  
  
"Shut up. I hope you know those freaks just tore up my apartment, right after you did." she stated angrily. She cocked the gun and was going to squeeze the trigger when she heard another gun cocking, right next to her ear.  
  
"Drop it." Rei said quietly.  
  
"I don't think so." the blond replied.  
  
"Well... now it's your life, or mine. Take your pick" Darien said calmly, clutching his bleeding forearm....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay then... I hope you liked it. Chapters will come out soon, but they probably won't be as long as this one. If anyone wants to make some suggestions, do so, in the reviews please. Talk to you later. (By the way, to anyone who reads the Exchange Student, I've temporarily gained my sanity!)  
  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	2. Organizing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... If I did I'd have all the anime stuff I want right now... ask before you take. Characters aren't mine, storylines are. If my story reflects yours in any way I apologize.  
  
  
  
  
Your Life or Mine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hmmm...That's a hard one. I swear it is." the angry blond said sarcastically.  
  
Rei blinked in suprise, but held the gun steady.  
  
"Well, now. Don't you want to let me go? I don't even know the people that were chasing me. All I want to know is that I really want to know what's on these papers." Darien said cheerfully.  
  
"Well you should." the blond finished for him and quickly went into action. She tossed the gun into her other hand, careful to keep it from firing, turned half-way around and kicked the gun out of Rei's hand. Catching the gun she took two steps backwards and pointed the guns at the siblings.   
"Now, is anyone going to tell me what I want to know?" she demanded.  
  
"Like what?" Rei asked, perfectly honest.  
  
"How 'bout we start with why you broke into my apartment, then move on to who the hell you people are." the blond said, still somewhat angry.  
  
"Oh. Well, I could bring the heliocopter high enough for the wannabe spy guy here to jump on the roof, your window was the next best thing." Rei said grinning at her brother.  
  
"Hey, I don't think that's fair!" Darien said in mock protest.  
  
"Live with it." the blond stated simply mirth reflecting in her eyes.   
  
"Ok, then. Onto your other question! I'm Darien, 25, the, what was it again Rei? wannabe spy guy?" Rei nodded happily. "and she's my sister Rei"  
  
"How old are you Rei?" the blond said eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
"23" Rei said simply.  
  
"Good, you aren't the Rei that I heard so much about from my buddies." the blond stated in relief.  
  
*Cough*   
  
"Oh yes, sorry about that." the blond said cheerfully and put the safties on the guns. She held the one that Rei had out and tucked her gun safely in her shoulder holster.  
  
"Now, I'm just curious, but why do you have gun?" Darien said suspiciously.  
  
"Hmm... I don't really want to answer that. Let's just say I need some protection in what I do."   
  
'Cop' mouthed Darien to Rei. Rei nodded once and turned her attention back to the blond at hand.  
  
Catching their furtive glance and the motion of Rei she cut in, "I'm not a cop if that's what you're thinking. I'm not a bodyguard either" she added thoughtfully when she caught them staring at her.  
  
"So we've told you our names, so how about yours?" Darien said with chagrin.  
  
"Serena" she said simply.  
  
"No codenames or anything?" Rei questioned. For someone who looked only to be in her early twenties she seemed to be very discerning.  
  
"If you stay with me maybe..." Serena said with a grin. "Now, about my apartment..."  
  
"What about it?" Darien said surprised.  
  
"Well, I have some stuff that I'd like to take with me..." she stated quietly.  
  
"Whatever." Darien said imagining lingerue and skirts and whatnot.  
  
"Perv." Rei said, smacking her brother on the shoulder.   
  
"Hey! How would you know what I'm thinking!" Darien said in mock indignance.  
  
"Because she apparently knows you too well." Serena interuppted. "We might as well come back at night, they're still up there raiding my room. Let's go, I have another place where we can stay."  
  
"Wait, who said anything about staying with you?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Only if you want to, but I'm almost sure that you'd have to." Serena stated simply, gesturing towards the lake and the vehicles still present around it.  
  
"Well we could always sleep in the hangar, after all my tech stuff is in there with a high notch security system." Rei said. She looked at Darien "What do ya think bro?"   
  
'Hmm... Tough decision, go seduce the blond or go sleep in the hangar where Rei got the chopper from...' Darien thought, 'or better yet, go to the hangar, grab my stuff, then seduce the blond!' He smiled, "How about we go to the hangar and grab some stuff, then head to her place?" Darien suggested.   
  
"It works, I guess... but we might have some trouble later on with our choice in vehicles." Rei said slowly.   
  
"It's covered, my buddy will have everything we need. Although it'd probably be better if we stopped at my place first." Serena stated simply and walked around to the garage of the apartment complex.  
  
Rei and Darien both nodded and followed Serena around the complex. Serena stopped just before the gate to the garage and turned around.   
  
"Now I hope both of you are good drivers." Serena said quietly.   
  
"What?" Darien said confused.  
  
"I have two cars and one motorcycle." Serena stated simply. "Either Rei or I have to drive the motorcycle, and you get one of the cars." she continued pointedly.  
(AN people have diff. cycles to match certain heights.)  
  
"Uhhh... Ok." Rei said questions ready to come flowing out of her mouth.  
  
"Come on then." Serena turned and grabbed an arm from Darien and Rei and dragged them into the garage. She pulled her shirt up just a bit and unzipped a small bag that was strapped flat to her stomach. She gestured to her cars and bike and looked back at Rei and Darien. They were shocked to say the least, Serena owned a Black and Red Honda CBR500 motorcycle, a Navy colored specialized toyota supra (look this car up if you wanna see some kewl cars), and a noticebaly modified Forest Green Honda 2000. However Darien was the first to shake off his disbelief and chose the toyota supra. Rei stared at Serena a few more seconds and started walking over to the Honda 2000. Serena threw her keys to them and motioned for them to wait. She walked over to the wall and tapped it a few times. The wall swung open to reveal a racer's suit and a helmet. She put this on and slid the helmet on as she walked back to the cars.   
  
"Get in the cars and turn them on" Serena said, her voice muffled by the helmet.   
  
Rei and Darien obliged and looked at her for further instructions. Serena turned away and started the bike. She tapped her helmet once and started speaking.   
  
"Okay, follow me." Serena said, her voice coming through a small, almost invisible panel in the car. Darien and Rei stared at her, once again, in shock and quickly buckled in. Serena nodded once and sped off towards her "safe hideout." At a stop light Darien and Rei each pressed a button, on blue, and one green. A small door popped open in each car to reveal a headset, of their own respective colors. Darien and Rei both put them on and spoke.   
  
"This is really weird..." Rei said, trying to see if anyone could hear her.  
  
Darien was about to say the exact same thing when his sister beat him to it.   
"I agree Rei." Darien said calmly. He looked over to the rolled down window of the Honda and found her staring at him. Laughing he continued to talk.  
"So, Rei... How about you shut that window and stop looking at me like i'm a convict or something."   
  
With that Rei rolled up her window and sped off to follow Serena, who had shot off the line at the first sight of the green light. Darien followed closely, but still found it hard to keep up with Serena.   
  
"We're almost there..." Serena said, her voice echoing in Rei and Darien's ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Readers! I've been kinda busy as of late, and probably will be pretty busy again in just a week or two (Sats then midterms and SAT II, AP, etc), but I'm taking the opportunity to update this story, and maybe The Exchange Student.  
Wow, that was a horrible run on sentence. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW. Otherwise I might not find out if you guys and gals are blowing steam in my general direction.  
  
  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
aka Protox 


	3. Base

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... If I did I'd have all the anime stuff I want right now... ask before you take. Characters aren't mine, storylines are. If my story reflects yours in any way I apologize.  
  
Your Life or Mine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Rei and Darien struggled to keep up with her bike she decided to check in with Jack, the owner of the "safe house" that she was taking her new friends to. She tapped her helmet and switched her comm-link to private.   
  
"Dial, Greasemonkey." Serena said briefly.   
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello?" a lighthearted male voice said.  
  
"Zack? It's me, I need a place to stay for a few weeks." Serena said as she came to another red light.   
  
"Sure, you know there's always a place for you here." Jack said quietly. "But you'll tell me what's wrong when you get here... right?"  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"yea?"  
  
"I'm bringing some people though." Serena said hestantly.  
  
"HOLY SH*T" Zack yelled excitedly, "WHO?"   
  
"A guy and a girl. They're being hunted." She said carefully.  
  
"Hahaha... you found one that you like? Finally!" Zack remarked, oblivious to Serena's protests.  
  
"Hey now! It's all business. We'll be there in a few they wanna get some stuff from their stash of goodies at base." Serena stated briefly. She stayed extra-long at the stop light so that Darien and Rei could catch up. "Talk to you later..."  
  
"Hey hold on!"  
  
"Take a peek out your window."  
  
?  
  
"Why hello there!" Zack said, waving to Serena out his window. "You let them drive your wheels?!?!"   
  
"Why not? I did buy them. Anyways, stuff it. I gotta go."   
  
*click*  
  
"Man, she's harsh..." Zack said retreating from the window. Walking over to his desk he cleared some papers from it and turned his ring around. He pressed it into the center of his desk and watched a small computer screen come down from his desk lamp. He tapped a few buttons and then removed his hand. He walked back to the window and nodded at Serena.  
  
Seeing this Serena tapped her helmet a few times and began to speak to Darein and Rei.   
  
"Now that you're used to driving my cars hows about we get your stuff now? There's only a bit of daylight left so we should have some cover. By the way, you should really memorize this corner."   
  
"Okay...Sure." Darien and Rei responded together.   
  
"Lead the way." Serena waited patiently while Rei and Darien oriented themselves in the correct direction.   
  
"There's a map and compass in the car. Press the round button with the gold circle on it."   
  
"No thanks, I got it under control." Rei said confindently as she sped off.   
  
Serena grimaced at the unnatural treatment of her car and followed.   
  
~40 Minutes later~  
  
"We're here!" Rei sighed.   
  
"Good. Go get your stuff." Serena commanded.  
  
Rei and Darien simply stared at her.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? I'll cover you, go get your stuff!" Serena said again, voice barely above a whisper. She paused momentarily and found that they hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get it." She stalked off, but didn't get too far.   
  
Darien grabbed her wrist as she walked past.  
  
"Just to let you know, I hate being touched. Touch me again and I just might kill you." Serena said, temper at an end.  
  
Darien merely pointed at her bike. A screen from a mini-laptop had popped up.  
  
"Oh!" Serena exclaimed and walked back over to her bike. She read the screen quickly and tapped three buttons.   
  
"Now we can go."  
  
"What was that?" Darien asked.   
  
"None of your business. Let's go." Serena said walking past Darien and Rei.   
  
Both of them scrambled to catch up with Serena who was already at the door. Serena had already inserted something into the key lock and was waiting for the familiar click of a disengaged lock.  
  
Rei dug through her knapsack for the keys, but by the time she found them Serena had already opened the door.  
  
Rei walked briskly inside and tapped a few buttons on the wall as she went. The lights turned on as an artiliery rack slid from the ceiling and two computer were made obvious by a quick turning of two separate desks. She walked over to the artiliery rack and took three bags off of it. She threw one at Darien who was obviously staring at Serena and one to Serena who was looking around the modified hangar closely.   
  
"Wha? Oh" Darien squaked as the bag hit him.   
  
"Grab some stuff, I have enough for all of us." Rei said while hastily grabbing the two laptops from the desks. Darien immediately walked over to the artilery rack and chose a few pistols as well as a smg. In addition he took three sets of armor, all made to look like regular clothes.  
  
On the other hand, Serena only took a pistol and loads of ammo. She glanced at Darien and Rei for a moment and grabbed two sets of armor and three screw on silencers.   
  
Rei finished packing up her computer equiptment and grabbed a few guns herself, some extra ammo, a few useful straps for holsters, and three sets of armor.   
  
Serena and Darien wandered around the hangar for a minute before they stumbled upon a hidden closet, full of various electronic devices.   
  
"Hey Rei!" Serena immediately called from inside the closet.  
  
"Coming..." Rei said as she hurried over.  
  
"Explain what these are, I know they've all been modified, and I also know that they'd be useful. Well at least cosidering the stuff you have in here." Serena said authoritatively.  
  
"Umm... what do we need for now?" Rei said cautiously.  
  
"I need to know what all of it is first." Serena retorted, a grin apparent on her normally stoic face.  
  
"Sis? Is this the new stuff I ordered from Markos?" Darien asked cheerfully, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Yea...Care to explain what you bought?" Rei said, sighing in relief.  
  
"Suurrre... Let me see..." Darien said as he looked around.   
  
"These pens right here have C4, of course throughly protected. They still function as regular pens, but I believe that there's a verbal command system in these for them to blow up. However, it isn't engaged until the pen clip is taken off. I think they make for rather good darts..." Darien was cut off.  
  
"Hurry up!" Serena demanded impatiently. "We're wasting too much time. Now there are only four other items here, well at least types of items. Grab all of them and lets go!"   
  
"Alright ma'am! Yes Ma'am! No Ma'am! Would you also like for me to eat my shoes Ma'am!" Darien said comically.  
  
"NO! Let's GO!" Serena bellowed, her calm demenor rapidly diminishing.  
  
Scared into action Rei began hastily shoving the small boxes and electronic equiptment inside her rucksack while Darien and Serena did the same. Serena finished taking a good share of the equiptment and started walking towards her bike.  
  
'Dang amateurs...' Serena thought angrily.  
  
Darien and Rei scrambled to lock up and catch Serena. The jumped into her cars and started them up. Serena put on her helmet and tapped the comm-link once again.   
  
"Follow me!" Serena said, her voice now calm and inviting. Well at least to Darien. She sped off down the road and tapped the small computer screen on her bike.   
  
'Good boy, good girl...' Serena thought as she watched the green and blue blips on the screen follow the third red blip.   
  
'Daaaaaannnnnnggggg... She's going faster than she was before!' Rei thought, awed at the power of the sleek-looking bike.   
  
'Hhhmm..... looks like a race to me!' Darien thought, a grin spreading across his face. He revved the engine a few times and sped off in pursuit of the warmth that he wanted in his bed tonight.   
  
'Fat chance suckers!' Serena thought as she raced down the road passing a few other drivers and bikers. Suddenly a car honked behind her.  
  
Darien smirked at the thought that he could scare the infamous assasin so easliy. However his musings were cut short by Serena herself.   
  
Serena pulled her sleeve up and turned quickly. She threw a chain that was previously wrapped around her arm at the car Darien was driving. She was startled to see it was her own car and quickly pulled the chain back. The chain shot quickly back at Serena and she dodged it with ease, afterwards she swung the chain in huge circles and wound it around her arm again.   
  
Now throughly annoyed she glanced at her screen and took note of both Darien and Rei.   
  
"Dial, Greasemonkey." Serena said and winced.   
  
"Hello dearest. It's been a while since you called last. What can I do for you?" Zack said jokingly.  
  
"Call a doc, I used the chain without the guard." Serena painfully tried to flex her arm and winced.  
  
"IDIOT!" Zack yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Running around with a poison encrusted chain and not bringing the fricking guard for it!"   
  
"Call a doc. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Serena said weakly.  
  
"Hurry up. Do you need all greens?" Zack asked worriedly.   
  
"That'd.. be.. nice.." Serena said with another wince.   
  
"Okay done! Now get down here!" Zack demanded.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Serena tapped her comm-link once more and was connected to Darien and Rei.   
  
"Flip the red comm-link button up and tap the tiger button beneath it. Follow the red blip." Serena said before disengaging the communication links.   
  
Going way over the speed limit now, Serena practically flew towards Zack's garage. Rei and Darien were hot on her heels, but still pretty far behind.   
  
~At the Garage~  
  
"What do you mean he's NOT in?" Zack yelled over the phone. "DAMNIT!"   
  
Zack had tried calling two of Serena's poison experts. Both were vacationing in Tahiti, because they 'felt like some fresh air'. Still mumbling curses towards the now dead phone-line, Zack stalked around his office, trying to think of someone who would know or could get the right drug.   
  
'I have to get someone...'  
  
Serena stopped quickly at the back of Zack's Garage and stumbled off her bike. Darien and Rei weren't there yet, so she'd have some time to work this poison out of her system before it did major damage.   
  
Zack turned at the sound of his door opening. Serena took a quick look around his office before she collapsed on the floor.   
  
"Doctor?" Serena said in a dazed voice.   
  
Zack turned away disgusted with himself.   
  
"No, they're both gone..."  
  
"Ant...anti..." Serena tried.  
  
"No I don't have the antidote." Zack knelt by Serena's almost prone body and smoothed her hair gently.   
  
"g...ge...GET!" Serena forced out before she closed her eyes.   
  
"I'll try..." Zack said hoping that she could last another hour or so.   
  
Suddenly a man and a girl burst in. The people from earlier, that were riding in Serena's cars.   
  
"YOU!" Zack snarled angrily at them. Both their eyes flicked to Serena and back to Zack again.   
  
"YOU HAD BETTER KNOW A GOOD DOCTOR!" Zack said, approaching them with a vengeful glare and clenched fists.  
  
Darien and Rei backed away, not knowing what to make of Serena's friend....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Honestly could someone tell me where the story is going? I forgot... :p I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be out with one more in maybe a week or two, if I hustle my fingers across this keyboard a little more...  
  
Please read my other fics too! You know you want to! ^^;;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
  
~aka Protox~ 


	4. Doctor, doctor

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine... If it were I'd have tons of money and be swimming in a huge pool right now... The characters are not mine, but their souls are!!! mwahahahahahaha... If my storylines are similar to yours in any way I apologize, but my ideas are purely my own. and again Sailor Moon is not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine....  
  
Your Life or Mine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Suddenly a man and a girl burst in. The people from earlier, that were riding in Serena's cars.   
  
"YOU!" Zack snarled angrily at them. Both their eyes flicked to Serena and back to Zack again.   
  
"YOU HAD BETTER KNOW A GOOD DOCTOR!" Zack said, approaching them with a vengeful glare and clenched fists.  
  
Darien and Rei backed away, not knowing what to make of Serena's friend....  
  
Darien stepped infront of his sister protectively and pulled out his cell phone.   
  
"We do." Darien stated calmly. Rei was staring at Serena, prone, breathing shallowly, and bleeding.   
  
Rei walked carefully over to Serena and took her pulse. It was definitely too slow for her taste. Rei simply glared at the once strong and demanding girl before her and smiled.   
  
'If you can't handle it, practice or don't use it' Rei thought with a slight smile on her face. That was the first rule she learned in all her classes.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah... just get down here. Bring all the stuff you can, and I do mean all of it!" Darien demanded to the doctor on the phone.   
  
"yea, hold on..." Darien turned towards Zack, "What's the address on this place?"  
  
"13257 Jamison Street. What car does your doctor drive?" Zack said hastily.  
  
"2000 glx passat, silver." Darien stated calmly as he began to relay the address back to the doctor.   
  
"Good. I'll see you then." Darien said briefly and hung up the phone.  
  
"This doctor of yours better be good!" Zack said menacingly, "Or I'm going to have your hide!"   
  
"Alright, alright. She'll be here in a little bit. She just got off of work for the day. She has her own practice for goodness sake." Darien remarked.  
  
Sighing deeply Zack once again took a look at Serena's prone form. Suddenly she began to cough, and cough up she did.  
  
*COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH*  
  
Zack immediately rushed over to her, grabbing a waterbottle along the way.   
  
"Drink." Zack said, lifting her body up slightly. Serena drank the water but continued to cough.  
  
*COUGH COUGH*  
  
This time it was all blood that came up. Zack ran quickly to his bathroom and grabbed a towel. Upon coming back he saw that Darien and Rei were trying to check Serena's vital signs and she kept pushing them away.  
  
"Leave me alone." she managed to croak between her coughs, her hands now covered in blood.  
  
"Zack..." Serena said before she passed out again.  
  
Zack hastily brought the towel over and unceremoniously unseated Darien and Rei from their spots next to Serena. He wiped up the blood on her hands and face and glared at Darien.  
  
"When is your doctor coming?" Zack demanded.  
  
"Soon, she should be here in like 5 to 10 minutes. Here I'll give her a call." Darien said just as anxious as Zack.   
  
Zack watched Darien impatiently as Darien dialed the number to his doctor.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yea yea, it's me. How far away are you from the garage?"  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you in a bit."   
  
"She's outside the door" Darien said as he turned towards Zack.   
  
In relief Zack glanced towards his desk. He turned his ring around, once again and pressed it into his desk. However, this time he turned his hand as he was doing it and the screen still came up. It was different though. He grabbed his now portable screen and tapped a few windows with his soiled hands. The image outside of the garage door popped up and he glanced at it.   
  
"Is this your friend's car?" Zack showed the screen to Darien and Rei who were now standing just a few feet behind Zack, watching him as he rushed around his office.  
  
"Yeah." Rei said simply.   
  
"Alright then." Zack said and pushed a few more commands into the computer. By this time the garage was closed, and there wasn't much to worry about. So Zack opened up one of the garage doors and the car drove in.   
  
"Finally" Zack sighed in relief.  
  
"Ames!" Rei said happily, running from the office to the garage and hugging the doctor.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" Ames squeaked from inside Rei's ferocious hug.   
  
'No, not her...' Zack thought.  
  
"Where's this patient of yours?" Ames asked patiently.  
  
Rei and Darien both motioned to Serena lying on the floor. Something unexpected happened. Ames turned away and began walking towards her car again.  
  
"I'm not going to treat her." Ames said a slightly angry tone infecting her voice.  
  
"Why not?" Rei demanded as she stepped infront of the door to the garage.   
  
"Ask him!" Ames pointed at Zack, her finger shaking angrily in the air.   
  
Darien and Rei both glanced at Zack who was staring straight back at Ames, with a cool fire burning into Ames' blue eyes.  
  
"You know that story wasn't true. Why'd you believe it?" Zack said cautiously, walking towards Ames slowly.   
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Ames said and tried to push Rei away from the door.   
  
"Treat her first." Rei said gently, motioning towards Serena.  
  
"Fine." Ames said, visibly crumbling. She walked dejectedly over to Serena and took her pulse. Her eyes widened in suprise as she felt an extremely slow pulse, a high fever, and a clogging of her lungs.  
  
"What happened to her?" Ames asked quietly.  
  
"Her chain." Zack said as equally quitely.   
  
"Ahh... her infamous chain." Ames said as she rummaged through her bag of medical supplies. Quickly she injected two things into Serena. An antidote and a nutrient supplement. She discarded the needles and packaging and again walked towards the door.  
  
"You know the drill Zack, water and rest. For at least two days."   
  
Rei stepped away from the door thanking Ames as she walked through it.  
  
"Thanks Ames. You're a lifesaver." Rei said, pulling Ames in for another hug.  
  
"You know I hate hugs." Ames whispered back. She continued to walk towards her car, but turned around at the last minute.  
  
"Don't ever call me again." Ames stated loudly and pointedly towards Zack.  
  
"I always did what you asked me to." Zack replied sadly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow this is weird, I keep on writing. Maybe it's this procrastination thingy..... Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. I might be able to update again in like a week or so (which means by August 15 or 16 you'll have a new chapter to read) PLEASE REVIEW!! Otherwise I might get discouraged and stop writing!   
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
  
~aka Protox~ 


	5. Turmoil and Relief

Disclaimer: If you are actually reading this you are weird! I'm just kidding. I hope the last disclaimer was interesting enough. Anyways, i'll do this again: sailor moon is not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine and not mine!  
  
Your Life or Mine  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I always did what you asked me to." Zack replied sadly.   
  
Ames turned away and walked briskly to her car. Pulling open the door she was suprised to find Zack still staring at her. His green eyes still concentrating on her.   
  
"Goodbye." Ames said and glared pointedly at Zack, waiting for the garage door to open.   
  
Serena stirred and glanced around. Her vision blurred she scrambled up and stumbled into what she thought was a lamp post.   
  
"Hello there." Darien said, grabbing Serena by the shoulders as she tried to wake/shake off a muggy annoying feeling.   
  
"Hands off." Serena said as she hit Darien's hands away. Mumbling something about sleep and annoying perverts she headed towards the bathroom.   
  
"That's worked fast." Rei remarked, annoyed that she'd be upset over such a small thing.   
  
"She just on painkillers and a damn fast working shot." Ames said from her car.   
  
"Ames!" Zack said and jogged over to her. Ames turned around and glanced at Zack once again and averted her eyes.   
  
"Open the garage and let me go" Ames said quietly.  
  
"I can't. The garage has shut down automatically." Zack said as equally as quiet.  
  
Ames' head snapped up.  
  
"Liar" she hissed at him.   
  
"I'm not." Zack said and motioned towards his desk. The screens and lights were hidden away once again, and only one item was left. His normal papers of course.  
  
"It turns off after 10, because the only person that needs to use it afterwards is Serena, who has her own access codes for the door and whatnots." Zack said and motioned towards the bathroom.  
  
"You'll have to ask her."   
  
"Zack!" Serena grumbled. "extra rooms... open... now!"  
  
"Oh right." Zack said, and scrambled to a corner of his office. He pulled out his ring once again but this time he also pulled out a small key from his key ring. Serena crawled over from the bathroom to watch what he was doing.  
  
Zack glanced over at Serena and found her looking straight at him. Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing shallow.  
  
'Damnit, she's going to pass out again...' Zack though anxiously. He pushed her backwards gently and laid her down on the floor admist her protests.   
  
"Hold on! Just a minute before you can actually pass out..." Zack remarked, smiling happily at the apparently almost healthy Serena.   
  
Zack hunched over the corner once again and pushed his key through a small hole in his ring. The key created a § pattern on his ring. He then took his ring and pushed it into a small painting that looked like the pattern on the wall.   
  
Sighing deeply he watched as the floor shifted neatly and opened to a set so stairs that led down to his spare rooms.   
  
"Good." Serena whispered when she heard the quite whirring of the gears open the staircase.  
  
"There are showers and bathrooms and bedrooms and whatever kind of room I could think of down there. There's also an armory, but you have to ask Serena for the passcode and key." Zack said before turning to the almost asleep Serena.  
  
'Good, you need your rest...' Zack though as he watched her sleep.   
  
Ames grimaced and turned away.   
  
'I knew I could never compete...'  
  
'Don't let her go...' Serena thought before she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
"I'll take her downstairs with me." Darien said, quite annoyed by the change in his plans.   
  
"Hell no!" Zack said quickly and loudly. "I'll take her down myself. I don't trust you at all."  
  
Ames herself was shocked at his reaction. The normally cool and light tempered Zack was almost yelling.  
  
"Zack! Stop that!" Ames defended Darien.  
  
Zack shot a hurt look in Ames' direction and picked up Serena. He gave her one last look before disappearing down the staircase and to his underground compound.   
  
Darien and Rei followed close behind, leaving Ames to her thoughts and simmering frustration.   
  
"Hey? Are you coming down too or what?" Zack yelled from the compound.  
  
Ames didn't reply, but began to walk down the stairs. She knocked on the walls a few times just to see what they were made of and, to her surprise, they were made out of titanium.   
  
'Amazing...' Ames thought as she finally entered the complex. She glanced left and right, trying to take it all in with one slow panoramic gaze.   
  
"The bathrooms are over there, the bedrooms over there, and there are some communication rooms, the armory is over there, umm... whatelse is there?" Zack said vaguely motioning towards certain areas of the complex.   
  
"Why do you not know your own building?" Ames remarked almost jealously.   
  
'So she's been helping him out has she...'   
  
"Because Serena built it. Or rather, had someone fund the project so she could have an extra place to crash." Zack said offhandedly looking around for Serena's room. Finally he spotted the door to his left with a few dents in it, in addition to a few scratches. All in all a pretty ratty and uninviting looking door.  
  
Zack chuckled to himself and walked over with Serena still hugged tightly to his chest.   
  
"Here you are." Zack said quietly as he put Serena down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. He turned to find Ames there, staring at Serena and Zack.   
  
"You two look good together, you know that?" Ames said sadly. She turned and walked away. She quickly chose a room for herself and closed and locked the door before Zack could come in. She leaned against the back of the door breathing heavily at the pressure she felt in her mind and heart.   
  
"Wait that room..." Zack said, quickly cut off by the resounding sound of the door being slammed shut.   
  
Darien and Rei shrugged at each other and walked into separate rooms.   
  
Rei looked around her room with wonder, she couldn't have constructed something better herself. Titanium walls but covered in a substance that looked like mahogany wood, vents on the ceiling and floor, three locks and a peep hole on the door, a queen sized bed, a bathroom with a shower and bath, and to top it all off a changable wall scheme. Boy was she going to have some fun decorating her room.  
  
Darien peeked into Rei's room and, finding her already absorbed in the new equiptment and luxuries he went back to his own.   
  
"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ames' shrill scream cut through the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry all, it's a little shorter than the last. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll be working on the next chapter for The Exchange Student for the next few days, so you might have to wait a little while for the next update (hopefully not 2 to 3 months). PLEASE REVIEW! And that ends the public service announcement. Goodnight.  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix-  
  
~aka protox~ 


	6. A Few Surprises

Disclaimer: I'm absolutely bonkers...How about you? Naoko Takeuchi made the basis for these characters, not me. I just modify and improve (mwahahah jk). Please do not tick me off by taking stuff from my story. I'm having technical difficulties with life.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ames' shrill scream cut through the air.  
  
Darien and Rei both bolted out of their rooms, guns drawn and ready for action. Zack smiled weakly at the now absolutely frazzled Ames, who was clutching her heart like it might fall out and had the other hand covering her eyes.  
  
Zack walked over towards Ames and pulled her towards Darien and Rei.  
  
"Don't mind them. They have too much fun anyhow." Zack casually pointed into the room where two people were having a damned good time in each other's company. (Nope definitely not what you hentai people think, this is still G-Rated!!!) He picked up the clothes on the floor and threw it at the couple.  
"Put some clothes on and stop playing strip poker!! There were only two of you in this compound!!!" Zack slammed the door with a resounding thud.  
  
Darien and Rei glanced backwards at Ames, only to find she had already retreated into another room just two doors down.  
  
"Zack you are such a bore!" the woman from the room strolled out, only having to put on a sock or two.  
  
"And you were winning." Zack pointed out, grinning. "You know it's not fair to play strip poker with him. You win every time."  
  
"Yeah, so? It's funny. The perv gets excited over nothing and I get some entertainment from this fortress you stuck me in." the woman replied cheerfully. "Anywho, just how long are you planning on keeping me in the jailhouse? I have a job that I need to get back to."  
  
"I'm not quite sure anymore." Zack said shooting a look back at Darien and Rei peeking into Serena's room.  
  
"Alright alright, well I'm going for lights out then. Later" she waved faintly her back already turned, heading for a room next to the armory.  
  
Yawning the man emerged, still half unclothed (his pants are on ladies and gentlemen.  
"Zack, why do you ruin my fun?"  
  
"Because I can. We have some new guests here. Say hello to Darien and Rei." Zack motioned towards the startled siblings.  
"Serena brought them in with her, apparently they've been set up like a few others."  
  
"Same place and phony info?" sighed the dirty blond man.  
  
"From what I gather, yea" Zack trudged over to another room and opened the door.  
"Get some sleep, I think we're going to have to get cracking tomorrow Allen."  
  
"Alright...hey, were's Serena?" Allen questioned while streching his arms out.  
  
Zack merely pointed towards the room and closed his door. He sighed heavily and let himself slide towards the ground. 'Too much work, too many surprises, I need a new night job' Zack though wearily as he kicked off his shoes and yanked the tie that was holding his chin length hair back.  
  
"Hey Serena?" Rei said, peaking into the room. "I know you probably can't hear me, but for what it's worth...Thanks."  
  
"Hey sis! Get to sleep! I don't know about you but today was waay too tiring for me!" Darien hissed through his open door.  
  
"Then close your door moron!" Rei bit back.  
  
"Now children, there is always a time and place to argue, but for now you'd have to take it to the training room," Allen butted in wrapping an arm around Rei.  
  
Rei shrugged the arm off but glanced around.  
"Is it sound-proof?"  
  
"Isn't everything?" Allen replied.  
  
"SHUT UP! GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS? TIME TO SLEEP YOU FOOLS!" Darien yelled finally at the end of his rope.  
  
"All right, all right already... I'll just have a private conversation with your sister." Allen grinned before pounding the lock on Darien's door and leading Rei into her room.  
  
"You better not-" Darien was cut off by his wonderfullly sound-proof door.  
  
Rei kicked Allen in the shins in an effort to get away from him but he held on.  
  
"Geez, I can't even have a good joke now?" Allen finally let go.  
  
"NO!" Rei said acerbically as she spun on her heel and entered her room.  
  
"Man, you guys are no fun!" Allen complained as Rei's door slid shut.  
Dispite his 'hurt' demenor he strode proudly to his claimed room and slid in. 'Another boring night in the cage...' he thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
'Hmm... Now this is an interesting situation. I'm stuck in some weird woman's facility, run by a mechanic that is frequented by a pervert and a probably very smart or aggressive girl. AND all people that Ames knows quite well...' Darien thought as his eyes searched the ceiling for any cameras.  
  
'Wait a minute... That pervert said they were going to have a private conversation in Rei's ROOM... SON OF A BTCH' Darien sat up quickly and bolted towards the door.  
  
The door slid open automatically closed almost silently as he skidded to a stop infront of Rei's door.  
  
'Err... Shouldn't I be barging in there?' Darien thought as he stared at the door.  
'But what if err.. they're umm...' he debated.  
  
Just as silently as he argued with himself, someone had crept up on him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" a hoarse voice rasped as a hand clamped over Darien's shoulder.  
  
"What the fck?" Darien said startled and whirled around.  
  
"you ss-munch go to sleep." Serena said still leaning on Darien's shoulder heavily.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be out for what was it... oh let's say two days??!?!?!" Darien remarked his heart pounding through his shirt.  
  
"It's called built up immunity, you know genius like vaccinations?" Serana remarked with heavy sarcasm.  
  
Darien still stood staring at Serena with his mouth agape.  
  
"Now if you don't have anything to do but stare, help me to the kitchen, I'm thirsty."  
  
After enduring another few seconds of Darien staring at her, she squared her shoulders and fixed her posture.  
"Hey you!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Oh, right" Darien said absentmindedly and started walking in no particular direction.  
  
After walking in a few large circles in the complex Serena sighed and pointed towards a wall.  
  
"Cool" Darien said, not entirely relieved to have actually found the damned kitchen.  
  
Serena let go of Darien's should momentarily to punch in yet another code on a small keypad that only appeared when Serena pressed her palm to the wall.  
  
"Didn't Zack give you guys a grand tour?" Serena rasped out as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Err... not really" Darien responded, not sure if the brief what's where constituted as a tour.  
  
Darien too a quick glance around the kitchen and was startled to see it look just as cold and impersonal as the rest of the complex.  
  
Serena pulled out a glass cup from the cupboard and stalked over to the refridgerator.  
  
Deciding it was going to take a while, Darien sat down on what he thought was a seat but was startled to find it really wasn't.  
  
THUMP  
  
"What the hell?" Darien cried as he fell through the chair and struggled to stand up.  
  
"Hhahahahaah" Serena's hoarse laughter and spray of water brought Darien's gaze back to her.  
"Interesting isn't it? You really can't tell what's real and what isn't in my place. I'm guessing you really haven't trained too much with identifying holograms and traps."  
  
"Well I'm not really guarding myself against traps in a 'safe house'." Darien replied sarcastically while pulling himself off the ground.  
  
"There always there when you least expect it." Another voice sounded from the doorway.  
Turning towards Serena, the brunette from earlier remarked, "Are you sure he's an assasin? His cover sucks and he's got bad eyes."  
  
"Quite." Darien replied, dusting off his pants.  
  
"How's it going?" Serena coughed out amidst her laughter.  
  
"Just peachy, I love being holed up here for days at a time, purely because you haven't finished a job we needed done," the brunette replied, bitterness evident.  
  
"Hey, hey, I don't know what's going on, but I finished your job yesterday. You should've checked the status reports sooner," Serena said sipping her water.  
  
The brunette's brows snapped together quickly as she glared at Serena.  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive Lita, unless our favorite hacker isn't pulling his end of the line," Serena said glaring back.  
"Stop that," Serena said looking out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Heh..." Darien said weakly as he straightened up from his position.  
  
Lita, still scowling, drew her gaze to Darien steadily and almost laughed at what he was doing. To insure the safety of his butt not having another rendevous with the ground he was swiping his hands through each chair.  
  
"I'll take your word for it and check up on it tomorrow, but 'til then I'm going to get some training in..." Lita said as she stalked off.  
  
"Hmmm..." Darien hummed aloud as he watched her march to the simulation room. He faintly heard a sound in the backgroud that was demanding his attention but chose to disregard it witha wave of his hand.  
  
Serena frowned at the thought of this guest waving her off like some groupie and decided that he needed damned good lesson in payment for his stay.  
  
Still frowning Serena reached up for the collar of his shirt and dragged his head down to eyelevel.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to rethink letting you stay here."  
  
"wha?" Darien said startled out of his thoughts and brought to eyelevel with a set of burning blue eyes that were glaring at him accusingly. "Err... sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Serena rolled here eyes and straightened her posture.  
"I.Do.Not.Like.You.Staying.Here.You.Little.Son.Of.A.Biatch" Serena said pointedly, accenting every word with an aggressive finger to his chest.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to be here either!" Darien said defensively.  
  
Serena sighed wearily and took another gulp of water before continuing with her conversation with the daydreamer infront of her.  
"I asked you if you could help me back to my rooms, but apparently you are too slow to process that statement throughly. Perhaps that could've been because you were too busy staring at Lita's ass, you man-whore."  
  
"I believe I'm supposed to be offended, but then again... you are on a lot of medication right now, so I'll just pretend that I didn't hear anything." Darien smirked into her still fierce scowl and piercing glare.  
  
Serena huffed and slammed her glass down on the table and started marching towards her room.  
'Damn prick, I should kick his ass out on the curb. I'd keep his sister here though, she seems like a nice girl, unlike this womanizer'  
  
'eh... she's not supposed to be doing that yet... I'm almost sure of it...' Darien thought and grinned.  
  
I suppose this is as long as I can write a chapter before going brain dead. I hope ya'll are having a good summer. Sorry this isn't really in time for any particular holiday. I'll be updating the other stories soon, just hold your horses.  
  
REVIEWING HELPS REMIND ME THAT I NEED TO WRITE MORE!!!!  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	7. Wakey, wakey

Disclaimer: for some reason, a little voice in the dark recesses of my mind ( i think it's name is logic) says that these characters aren't mine? well at least the storyline is!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Serena huffed and slammed her glass down on the table and started marching towards her room.  
'Damn prick, I should kick his ass out on the curb. I'd keep his sister here though, she seems like a nice girl, unlike this womanizer'  
  
'eh... she's not supposed to be doing that yet... I'm almost sure of it...' Darien thought and grinned.  
  
Darein stalked quickly and quietly behind her and grinned again. 'She's going to kill me...'  
  
"You BASTARD!" Serena hissed as Darien picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
"I'm not some sack of potatoes that needs to be placed in a store room! Either help me walk or don't help me at all!"  
  
Darien chuckled and continued on his merry way to Serena's room.  
  
"Zack! Ames! Rei! Lita!" Serena called before being set down infront of her room.  
  
"I don't think they can hear you," Darien said as he took a step back from Serena's angry form.  
  
Serena grabbed him by his collar once more and glared fiercly at his laughing face. Surprisingly enough she let go and turned on her heel in one smooth motion, successfully whipping Darien in the face with her long hair and leaving him in stupor.  
  
Darien stared in disbelief as Serena slammed her door shut in his face.  
'Now that was an interesting night...' Darien thought as he walked, feet dragging, to his room.  
  
'Bastard' Serena thought from the other side of the door. For the sake of Darien and his sister, Serena had tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but her moment of grace and anger cost a lot of energy. She leaned heavily against the door before sliding to the floor.  
  
'sooo tired...' Serena thought as she groggily crawled towards her inviting bed. Her muscles were cramping, her eyes were blurring, and her head felt like someone had just brained her with a two-by-four.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Wakey wakey freeloaders! Lita's making breakfast for ya'll!" Allen yelled as he banged on each door. Still only wearing his jeans from last night, he ran around the compound before skidding to a stop infront of Rei's commanding hand.  
  
"Stop yelling, where's the fire?" Rei questioned, eyeing his bare chest.  
  
"In my heart, my dear" Allen crooned as he grabbed her hand.  
"If you'll let me I'll show you just how much it burns for you..." Allen joked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No." Rei replied strongly and smacked him in the shoulder.  
  
"You wound me so dear lady!" Allen cried in mock hurt.  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Rei replied as she headed off towards the only open door in the compound.  
  
"I think she likes me!" Allen exclaimed as he watched her hips sway from side to side.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself buddy." Darien remarked, emerging from his room in the same state as Allen, half-naked.  
"With that attitude, it's a wonder she even let you hold her hand."  
  
Allen glanced around quickly and saw that one door was still unopened. 'Tsk tsk, this will not do! Especially when I begged Lita to cook for us'  
Allen stalked over to the door, oblivious that Darien was watching him.  
  
"Open up, sweet stuff! It's morning and Lita's got something cooked up for all of us!" Allen yelled and smacked the door simutaneously. Admist his cries he failed to notice the door open.  
  
He did notice when the front of his shirt was grabbed and dragged to the other end of the compound. Ames had come out of Serena's room, apparently to kick some Allen-dirty-blond-bare-chested-ass. "You fool! Shut the hell up!" Ames cried as she slapped Allen in the face.  
"Did no one bother to tell you that Serena used her damned chains without the fucking guards again?!?!"  
  
Allen held up his hands in self-defense and backed into the wall.  
"Err.. well... no. This is how you greet me after such a long absence?" Allen said, looking like a guilty child.  
  
"Uh." Ames replied, clearly stressed out and confused.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You know conversations usually start with, 'Hi, how are you?' or even something random like, 'Hey, that's a nice shirt.'" Allen began, a grin spreading slowly across his face.  
  
"Hi Allen." Ames said quietly.  
  
"Hi Ames, how are you?" Allen said politely before crushing her in a bear hug.  
"You look tired, what's wrong?" Allen asked.  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Ames burst out, crying into Allen's chest.  
  
"Well that explains a whole lot. How 'bout we get some of Lita's tasty omlettes and you tell me the whole story." Allen said comfortingly as Ames' tears made his chest uncomfortably wet.  
Ames mumbled in reply, but he took that as a yes. He slung an arm around Ames, who wiped her eyes and face throughly to cover the fact that she had been crying.  
  
Together they left Darien standing alone in his doorway, watching the pair head towards to breakfast. Turning to shut his door as was his habit, Darien noticed that his moody host's door was partially open and decided to take a peek.  
  
sorry folks, i stopped a bit short so you could have your chapter quickly. :P  
  
Special thanks to all those who reviewed for The Exchange Student (don't worry your chapter is coming soon...) and to Shelum, who is sticking/stuck with my stories over my long non-updating period.  
  
-Blaze of the Phoenix- 


	8. Breakfast

Disclaimer: stress is a bad thing. i know i don't own the characters... but i do own the storyline! got a problem with that? holds up a gun menacingly mwahahahahahh!

Chapter 7

Your Life or Mine

"Good morning sunshine" Darien said as he poked his head into Serena's room. 

"G'way" Serena mumbled, her eyes closed.

"How're you feeling?" Darien continued jovially.

Serena's response was muffled by her pillow but the gun in her hand pointing at Darien was a clear enough response.

"Alllrriiigghttt... I'll just go now. Lita is making breakfast though. want any?" Darien offered as he backed up with his hands in the air.

"No!" Serena mustered and hit a button hidden in the design of the headboard that slammed the door shut in Darien's face.

Shrugging, Darien headed towards the kitchen where the other tenants were chatting away admist the clatter of silverware.

Meanwhile

Allen and Ames were huddled at the foot of the table talking quietly as Allen practically force fed Ames large chunks of Lita's omelette. Simultaneously Lita, Rei, and Zack were chatting away at the other end of the table. As Darien walked in quietly the conversation at the table stopped and all eyes turned to Darien.

"What? I didn't do anything I SWEAR!" Darien said, hands held up in defense.  
Ames looked up from her conversation with Allen briefly to glare at him with a promise of bodily harm for disturbing a patient. Seeing this, Allen loosened Ames' death grip on her fork and forced another piece of omelette into her mouth causing her to turn her glare to him. 

"Blockhead." Rei said flatly as she threw a piece of her toast at him.

Grinning, Darien caught it in his mouth and moved to sit down next to Rei. 

"You should really stop bothering her if Ames is this stressed out about Serena's condition" Lita pointed out as she sent her own death glare in his general direction.

Darien turned to grab a omelette but was stopped by Zack. "She's right you know. Stop bothering her." 

"I'm not. Leave it be." Darien said shaking his arm free from Zack's grip. "She was well enough to point a gun straight at me though..." Darien mumbled to himself as he began to pick at his omelette.

Turning to Rei and Zack again Lita continued her lengthy explanation of why she was here, more for Rei's sake than Zacks.

---------------------------------------------------

Ames' mind whirred at the thought of Zack and Serena as tears leaked out of her eyes during her explanation to Allen. 'I can't do this. Why am I still here? I've gotta leave' Ames thought frantically as she shot up quickly and her chair fell backward with a clatter. 

"Ames? Ames?" Allen said to her while gently laying a hand on her shoulder. 

"I want to leave." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"Can't do love. We're locked in until the man or boss lady says we can go." he said as he jerked his thumb in Zack's general direction, "Sad to say I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon. At least not until this thing with the newbies blows over." 

Sighing, Ames righted her chair and sulked out of the room. Allen pushed his chair in and put away the dishes before leaning down to whisper something in Zack's ear and thanking Lita for the omelettes. 

Rei glanced at him briefly as he totally ignored her presence at their end of the table and crossed her arms in annoyance. "How about I show you the armory?" Zack suggested to break the quiet that had settled over the group.

"Sounds like a party I'll have to pass up" Lita said as she dusted off her apron and put dishes into the dishwaser. "Maybe we'll train later and see how good ya'll are." Lita said with a grin.

Darien and Rei gave each other a grin before waving goodbye to Lita. 

Serena's Room

Serena groaned as she stretched out on her bed and glanced at the clock. The i-do-not-give-a-fuck-that-it's-dark red numbers bored into her skull for a moment before she rolled over and her feet hit the cold ground of her room. 'Note to self, install heated floors.' she thought bitterly and checked her watch for the day. 'Only two days, not bad. I could've done without Darien waking me up earlier though.' 

She stood and got a whole two steps in before she faltered. Sighing to herself she flopped onto her bed and hit a few buttons on the headboard. "Yea?" a voice rang through a small earbud that she had placed into her ear. 

"I need a wheelchair goddamnit or a support suit." Serena growled into the intercom on the headboard. 

"comin' right up love!" a cheery voice chirped through the intercom with a sound of protest in the background.

"and Allen?"

"Yes love?"

"If you take anything that you don't have clearance for I will castrate you."

"Yes ma'am." Allen answered obediently through the intercom before the line went dead.

Serena sighed once again and settled onto the bed more comfortably. Closing her eyes in concentration she slowly flexed and moved each muscle that she knew she had control over, wincing slightly as she hit sore muscles that were affected by the poison more than others.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Serena groaned as she flexed another sore muscle. 

"Your suit miss." Darien said mockingly.

"For the love of--" Serena said as her eyes snapped open and she was greeted by the sight of Darien holding a support suit.

"Allen said we'd have fun with this, whatever it is." Darien cut Serena off.

Swinging her legs off the bed, Serena motioned Darien over and grabbed his arm as a support to her shaky legs.  
'I might as well clean-up before I put this lovely bit of equiptment on.' Serena thought with a grin as she directed Darien to take her to her bathroom.

"Nature calls?" Darien asked absently as she hobbled to the bathroom.

"Not quite" Serena scoffed as she turned the knobs on her wall and gripped his arm more tightly and began to undress.

Darien's mouth hung open as she began what he thought could only be a dream and gaped in wonder. 'Oh hell yes...' Darien thought while watching what could only be an invitation for quite the party.

Serena smiled to herself and turned away from him to remove the last bit of her clothing. Motioning for him to bring his head closer to her she stood on the tips of her toes for her to be cheek to cheek to him before whispering in his ear, "not a chance..." She then released her amazingly tight grip on his arm and took the two steps needed to get to her tub and slid inside, leaving Darien with his mouth open, eyes wide, and a bulge in his pants.

I'm sorry, couldn't resist the jab at Darien in the end. 

A HUGE-ASS thanks to all my reviewers... ffnet says i'm not supposed to call out individually so this is the best i can do /

Sorry to all my readers/fans. I'm not going to write much anymore. If anyone wants to take up the story please email me at If not I'll update whenever I have the extra bit of time and nothing to do (which is... almost never :( ).

Happy Holidays!

-Blaze 


End file.
